


Dragon Dance

by TheBestDayEver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Dragon Transformers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hiding, Life is nothing without my angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Megatron has a lot to make up for, Past Abuse, Slash, Suspense, True Mates, Trust Issues, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDayEver/pseuds/TheBestDayEver
Summary: A transformers dragon story.Every dragon is born with a personal dance or a song they are bound to, and it is said that there is always someone else out there with the exact same dance; their match. Their mate.Megatron had never found his match. That is... Not until he found Starscream dancing in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon. I don't even know how or why. I'm just putting the story out there.
> 
> So... Sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

It was autumn. The ultimate mating season for dragons. Deceptidragons didn't mate for the sheer bliss or outcome of it. Megatron made it quite sincere that any dragon who mated and got pregnant would be immediately aborted, killed or banished; whichever they decided. The only purpose of mating in the autumn was to get through the very obnoxious, very distracting heat that their strong hormones caused. It was merely an annual routine and nothing more.

Most deceptidragons had a mate, someone who fitted them perfectly and could relieve their heat beautifully within days. Megatron, however, had yet to find his match. As it is said that every dragon who is born develops a mating ritual of the sort, a dance, a song or a place to gather, and there was always someone else out there who had the exact same taste. Megatron’s ritual was a dance where he portrayed dominance, power and prosperity, giving the indication of gentle-dragonness.

But there was no one out there that had the same dance as he did and it was frustrating. Megatron merely wanted release and a good mate. It made him angry seeing all the other dragons of his faction getting together and sharing their love like it was a very sacred, and very cherished time. There had been times when a willing dragon offered Megatron quick release, but Megatron wanted it to be specific and real. Like all the others he has witnessed.

Soundwave and Shockwave's dances both matched perfectly and they agreed on the same things constantly. Skywarp and Thundercracker were together before Megatron even knew them. Hook and Scrapper had discovered their song just a few years ago and so had several others.

Megatron wondered if he'd ever be able to purge the deeply hidden desire and fierce heat in his body.

As he sat on a cool rock in the shade, Megatron watched as deceptidragons skidded about with their beloved partners, sneaking off to bundles of trees and caves. Good for them, he thought. At least he wouldn't have to listen to a lot of complaining when mating season was over. Though he strongly wished there were a way to suppress his own heat.

Looking further, Megatron noticed that his favorite resting grounds were just about a mile away. He really shouldn't, but he was bored, horny and exhausted. If there was anything he could make up for besides his growing intensity of heat, it was rest.

With an agitated walk in on the mating couple, Megatron had ordered Soundwave to keep watch on the crew, although they all seemed occupied enough, and left with scorned eyes. He hated even thinking about dragons mating, not because it was disgusting, but because he had no one to mimic the intimate display with.

Flying off to the distant sugar maples, Megatron relished in the trees fine, luscious scent and shuddered. Their magnificent reddish orange leaves glowed beneath the cool sun, exasperated only in their beautiful show of sparkling stems. Megatron guessed that's why he admired the trees so much. Not only were they thick, strong and smelt like a intoxicating heaven, but they just seemed to magically sparkle sometimes. It was something to do with a dragons love for a certain mating spot or something. Megatron couldn’t remember.

As the great, big dragon stopped upon the multi-colored trees, he let his wings settle back on his strong, furry scales as he entered the sugar maple woods. Leaves crunched beneath his giant paws and birds chirped frighteningly at his approach. Megatron looked around. On a bad day he would have smacked those little bird nests to the cold ground and stomped on the babies. But today...

Today Megatron didn't feel like doing anything.

The big dragon merely continued his walk through the colorful woods, intent on finding a comfortable spot to lay down, relieve himself and rest. But upon his examination, a strange whistling noise in the distance caught his attention and made his ears immediately perk.

Looking in the direction of the noise, Megatron sniffed the air and waited. Another noise quite the same as the last became the only area of his space, and for some reason, it lifted him up and pulled him in. Unconsciously, Megatron quietly walked forward, fascinated by the noise and determined to discover what and who it was.

Upon spotting a dark, seemingly moving figure in a gap between the trees, Megatron stopped, blending in with the shadowy dark branches as he peeked past the trees. And what he happen to see made the very veins in his paws tighten.

Starscream stood there, glowing in the sunshine streaking in through the large of treeless space. He had most of his back to him, but Megatron could still guess what he was doing. Starscream appeared to be blowing air out his mouth, making the smallest sound of a whistle, like an old bird who had lost its call, and his wings arched all the way upwards, the tips meeting together before he stopped whistling.

Megatron grew perplexed.

Taking a step forward, Starscream huffed and lowered his wings all the way to the grassy ground, grazing along the grass as he elegantly turned around. His wings swooshed gently through the grass, his tail curving in a wide arc amongst the flowers as he finished turning in a one eighty degree circle. Then he stopped and bowed his head, waiting a moment before taking a few steps back, keeping his head bowed before whistling again.

Megatron was stuck in a void. An empty void where he could grasp at nothing. He couldn't dare believe it... Those moves, that whistle... Could it be?

Starscream took a few more steps back, head still lowered as well as his wings, and he whistled and turned in another circle. Facing the opposite direction, he lifted his head, arched his wings, bowed his head and lowered his wings back down to the ground, whistling again.

It definitely was. Megatron gapped, his body uncontrollably warming as he watched what he now learned was his matching mate dance around. Starscream's blue and white legs moved perfectly, elegant and graceful, his red and yellow torso moved slenderly and his coal black and red head repeated their bows beautifully.

It was him. Starscream was his match, his mate. His lot for life. Megatron could tell. Whenever he danced he did exactly the same moves and made the same whistles, grant it a little sloppy and a little for show nowadays, but it wasn't like he thought he'd find a match anytime soon.

Enchanted, Megatron lifted himself from the ground and walked forward, through the branches and red leaves. "Starscream," he made his announcal calm yet firm, his excitement and heat based intentions held back for the time being.

The red dragon nearly jumped to the moon, releasing a strangled sound of fright and scampering back. "L-lord Megatron?" Starscream panted, caught in the mix of his own heat and startlement before glaring, "What are you doing here? This is my spot! Mine! Not for anyone else, especially you! What makes you think you can just-"

"Your dance," Megatron cut straight to the point, taking a few slow steps closer to the retreating dragon.

Starscream's ears lowered, but he hid his fear with an enraged snarl, "What about it?"

But Megatron noticed his moment of hesitancy before it was masked by anger. "You knew," he stated in a low, deadly tone, "And you didn't tell me."

"Well of course I didn't tell you! You think I'm stupid?" Starscream barked, getting into a defense position, screaming, "The first time I told you, you beat the slag out of me!"

Megatron nearly winced, the anger, hurt and hate in Starscream's screechy voice the worst he had ever heard it. As he looked back, he did remember a time when he was in heat along with all the other deceptidragons, and decided to dance in public in hopes of finding a match, and it didn't take long but someone had come out. And that someone had been Starscream. Megatron remembered further. Starscream had started dancing, bowing his head and whistling, but Megatron didn't respond so acceptingly.

"I believed you were mocking me," and it would have made sense at the time. Starscream was always trying to find ways to mock and annoy him. Considering that dancing rituals were so important and serious, Megatron had brutally punished Starscream for his stupid, vile "prank."

"Oh, that's such a splendid excuse, my lord!" Starscream growled sarcastically, his wings flaring in anger, "I suppose all is forgiven then, huh? Now all I have to do is get down and allow you to mount me, after all, it is my job as second in command to bid you only good service!"

If he hadn't already, Megatron would say Starscream had gone mad. "Starscream, you cannot blame me for being skeptical about your intellectual schemes," he grunted.

Starscream shot him a more than furious look. "Schemes? Schemes?! Assassination is not the same as mating, you brute! I would never want to be your mate, never! When I saw you dancing, I-!...."

Starscream's wings lowered and he paused, staring at his leader with a slightly pained glare. His lip wobbled and he turned away sharply. "We are not mates," he mumbled coldly, "We will never, ever be mates."

Megatron snuffed, "We already are."

Starscream stepped back and hissed when Megatron got too close. "You can go find yourself a runt for all I care! I will never be mates with you!" he screamed, taking off in the opposite direction of his warlord and spreading his wings.

Megatron had ran forward in order of stopping his mate's fleeing attempt, but abruptly halted when he realized that it wouldn't do any good. Starscream was too distrusting of him, and after all the years of fighting, beating and trying to do off with one another, there was nothing left but spite and hate between them. Megatron’s feelings had changed the instant he learned that Starscream was his true match, and he was furious that the stubborn seeker couldn't accept him in return.

But... Did he really have room to blame him?

Starscream said that he learned that they were mates hundreds of years ago and yet when he tried to approach him, Megatron just ended up beating him for his efforts. Leaving him in the embarrassing and heart wrenching pit of rejection. Megatron wondered how that must have felt... To be all alone and wounded after trying to pair up with one's perfect match, horribly rejected.

That's why he let him go now, because if Megatron ever wanted to be with his perfect match, then he needed to court Starscream and start off at a fresh start.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I'm getting back in gear! For future chapters, I might add a violence warning but it's just to be safe. Starscream has really been through a lot. Also, these chapters will get better. I have the whole story planned out, so I hope you all enjoy it!

"I can't believe him," Starscream grounded out furiously as he stomped back and forth, "I can't believe him! Who does he think he is?!"

"Starscream, calm down," Thundercracker said in a hushed voice, looking around with his ears lifted to insure they hadn't woken anyone up. Thankfully, all he heard was Skywarp who seemed as irritated and as surprised as he did. They were in the middle of mating when Starscream so politefully decided to pop in and ruin it, but this was Starscream....

"No," Starscream said in a sharp voice as he looked over at the blue dragon, biting his lip and shaking his head as he continued to pace, "No, I don't understand why he thinks that a little realization will just magically fix everything he's done to me! What kind of a fool does he take me for?"

"The kind that busts in on his trines mating session?" Skywarp offered.

"Why you little-"

"Skywarp, this is serious," Thundercracker announced and stood up to approach his leader. "What did he say?" he asked.

Starscream sliced his paw through the air, "What do you think? Practical nonsense- he kept going on about how we're mates now, and-and the brute even had the wit to get upset because I knew we were mates all this time. Well hello sunshine! I guess someones finally graduated from the land of stupidity. I just... Can't believe him!"

"Starscream, stop screaming," Thundercracker hissed.

"Yeah, you're gonna wake up the whole forest," Skywarp added.

"I don't care!" Starscream spat, his tail and ears lifted up high in aggression, claws screeching against the rock surface of the cave. His eyes watered from all the commotion and the pain that had been hidden deep within his heart for decades. His head thundered with anger, repulsion and rage. His chest thumped in time with his overwhelmed heart and he clenched his teeth so hard that it made his gums bleed.

"I couldn't fly for five years," Starscream spoke in a low, enraged tone, "Five years... I don't care what his new diversion is. I refuse to have anything to do with him."

Thundercracker and Skywarp both looked at one another, swapping confused and worried stares. "Starscream..." Thundercracker began hesitantly, "I understand what you've been through and..."

"And we agree, Megs is stupider than hay and what he did to you was wrong," Skywarp threw in to help calm his leader for what his mate intended on saying.

Thundercracker looked at him once more before facing their leader, "And now he knows, Starscream. Think about it. After you found out, you wanted him-"

Starscream hissed and jumped back as if he had seen a poisonous snake. "I never wanted him! When I found out, I thought..." He paused, his screechy, offended voice drifting off as well as his thoughts. Before he could let it bother him, he roughly shook his head and growled, "It doesn't matter! All I know is what he did was beyond the boundaries of forgiveness, and I will never, ever let him touch me again."

Thundercracker swallowed his sigh and stepped back. He couldn't say it. Starscream was too far gone to understand and would probably just blow up in a fit of hysteria and wrath. "So..." He tried not to sound too defeated, "What are you going to do?"

"Avoid him, of course. Haven't I always?" Starscream huffed.

"Starscream, I don't know if you know this or not, but you're Megatron’s mate," Skywarp said in a obvious tone, "And he's been searching for you for eons now. You'll be hay before you ever even think that you can avoid him."

Starscream just glared at him, his ears twitching in anger as he processed his words. He was going to scream, shout, argue and complain some more, but the desire to do such was squashed when he took in the fact that the only dilemma on his trine members minds was mating.

Bowing his head, Starscream scowled at his trine before turning around and flying out of the cave. He heard Thundercracker calling his name but ignored it. If he was of any importance right now then they would have followed him, but newsflash, they weren't. He'd just have to wait some other time to complain, a time when they were actually listening and willing to agree without their horny nature getting in the way.

Flying to the maple woods, Starscream ignored the stinging throb in his chest as he crashed through the nearest gap of trees. He didn't care about neatness right now. All he wanted was to get something to eat and go to sleep.

It was dark now. Not many prey were promised to be out this late at night. But that didn't stop him from stopping to eat the plump, juicy grapes strung out into several columns of bushes. He stopped before a particularly ripe bush and sat down, stripping vines of their grape bundles and popping them into his mouth. For the moment, he tried to concentrate on the sweet juices running down his throat instead of the intense feeling inside his broken heart, oblivious to the big, dark figure lurking not too far behind him.

Starscream ate for quite a while, stripping bushes of their ripe fruits and chowing down on them with a heavy set frown. Most dragons preferred to eat meat and only meat for it provoked strong, healthy bones and muscles. Starscream, unlike many deceptidragons, loved to eat fruits and vegetables; they helped him stay slim and skinny for proper flight traveling. He figured if Megatron found out about his true habits, he'd probably spend another five years unable to walk or fly.

Once he was finished, Starscream gathered a mouth full of uneaten grapes into his mouth and held them carefully as he walked back to his nest. He looked up at the trees as he went by, watching and listening to the relaxing leaves sway and dance gently in the wind. The smell of pollen, flowers and autumn made him sigh in content, happy that he had chosen this forest as his personal nesting grounds.

When Starscream made it to his nest in which sat neatly between two maple trees, he ducked down and climbed inside. The nest was old but comfortable and sturdy. One would think it was made yesterday. The years spent perfecting it meant a more cushiony advance for Starscream's part. The leaves, hay and branches had deteriorated and crumbled apart year after year, and Starscream never hesitated to bring in fresh supplies if he needed it.

Lying down on his belly, Starscream curled up his legs and tail, tucking his wings close while setting the grapes down on the leafy ground of his nest. His eyes glimmered in the darkness, attention taken by the small stack of nuts sitting just right at the edge of his nest. A little smile tugged on his lips as he looked up at the hole in the nearest tree and said softly, "Runty... did you climb the tree on you're own again?"

It took a moment for a reply. Starscream's ears flickered and his eyes twitched until he heard the sweet, delightful chirping of his dearest roommate. Runty; the squirrel who poked its head out of the open wooden window of its home and chirped at the predator.

Starscream lifted his head and shook it, not disappointed but not entirely happy either. "I thought I told you not to do that," He pressed his nose against the tree right beneath the hole, waiting for the squirrel to climb on. As soon as he felt the dainty claws on his snout, he pulled away and slowly lowered him to the safety of his nest, "You can't keep taking chances like that. What if you fell and broke your other leg?"

The squirrel limped a little, struggling to get to its back legs, waving a dismissive paw at the dragon and chirping aggressively.

"And don't you dare give me that tone!" Starscream barked like a parent would to a child, "I've had a bad enough day as it is, and losing you would-just-.... Ugh! J-just don't do it again, alright?"

Runty had went silent at Starscream's disgruntled huff, and he used his paw to lean up and sniff his face. Once he realized what was wrong, he squeaked and stepped back, running to his pile of nuts. His stuck two in his cheeks and carried the other two in his arms while limping back to the dragon's paws, laying them out before him.

Starscream's ears lifted back up and his body relaxed. A smile came back although very faint and simple as he stared down at the gift his friend had brought him. "It looks like I win again," he mumbled and nodded to his extensive grape pile.

Runty looked back at the grape pile and dropped the nuts from his mouth in intimidation. Starscream always brought him food. In fact, if it hadn't been for the dragon's help in the first place, Runty never would have been able to survive. That's why he brought him nuts and berries all the time.

Looking back up, Starscream had reached a paw back out to accept the nuts, "Thank you... Now, are you sleeping down here or up in the tree?"

The squirrel chirped in excitement.

Starscream glared, "No. You're not climbing it by yourself." He lowered his head and grumbled, "Come on."

... 

In the afar, only just a hundred feet away sat Megatron, watching his newly found mate and all he had been doing since his return to the forest alone. Some things had certainly surprised him. First, Starscream liked fruit? How interesting... And second, he has a crippled pet squirrel? What? Megatron tilted his head in the darkness, watching his mate talk affectionately to the tiny, little rodent.

At first thought, Megatron would have found the act disgusting, repulsive, weak and just... stupid. Submitting time, space and food for a creature below ones self was revolting and untrue. And yet for some reason, despite his utter bewilderment and confusion, Megatron found the act actually kind of sweet. He never knew Starscream had such the considerate side. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all...

He waited until it had grown darker when all the stars twinkled endlessly bright in the sky before making his first move. Megatron quietly wandered through the trees, being careful not to make any noise that may trigger the stealthy dragon's slumber. Thankfully the maple trees weren't desperately narrow. Within minutes, Megatron found himself descending the last few steps that would lay him upon Starscream's well built and cosy looking nest.

Megatron had to give the arrogant dragon some credit; his nest was outstanding. Back at his end of the forest close to the base, Megatron's nest wasn't all that well kept or sturdy. Just a few stacks of hay stolen from  farmers and some damp leaves. It blew away a lot of the time, but he didn't mind sleeping in the tall grass for a while until he found the capacity to build a new nest. Megatron felt a little touch of envy and a little touch of jealously. Starscream had said to him many times that his ability to maintain even proper habitat skills was more poor than a raccoon. He might just have been right.

Megatron’s snoot disappeared as he stared down at the dragon sleeping peacefully inside that outstanding nest. Starscream's head rested on one paw as he lay on his side, wings stretched out and covering his fuzzy body. His bright red and blue coloring contrasted beautifully against the pitch black of night, and his wings fluttered gently in the wind.

Megatron wasn't sure how long he had been staring, but it took effort not for him to say or do anything whenever Starscream suddenly whimpered, his body going tense. The grey dragon watched. Starscream's wings and legs pulled close to his body, his teeth glistened and clenched in the darkness as his front claws dug into the nest. He whimpered, his face twisted into that of pain, fear and maybe even sadness. He trembled, his chest beginning to heave.

Without a second thought, Megatron stood up and hovered over the nest, leaning his head down and pressing his snout to the seeker's soft head. His own heart was drumming with alarm, his head spun with worry about what his mate could be thinking about that was causing him to act out in such ways. Carefully, in the gentlest way he could manage, Megatron nuzzled Starscream's head and stroked down his cheek with his nose.

Starscream squirmed, whimpering again and then going still. He body still shook lightly and his breathing was sharp. His claws kneaded painfully at the nest before finally relaxing.

Megatron stroked his cheek a few more times before pulling away and looking his mate over. Other than his light trembles, Starscream seemed to have calmed down a good deal. Thank Primus too. Megatron was about to have a heart attack. And he felt so relieved now that his mate was okay.

That was... until Starscream began to do it again.

Megatron nearly huffed. What was wrong with him? What was he dreaming about that was causing such a scene? He felt his ears lift in concern as he sniffed his mate, trying to figure out a way to calm him down and put his mind at ease. He hated this. He hated seeing his mate in this situation and not being able to do anything about it. He could keep on booping him, stroking his cheeks and head, but what good would that do?

After watching his mate shake, whimper, claw and squirm around, Megatron decided that he couldn't take it anymore... and climbed into the nest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Megs, you are so *#$/%!


End file.
